


Structural Integrity [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: D/s, Erectile Dysfunction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Being good has never come easily to John, but he works at it harder than anyone he's ever met other than Harold.





	Structural Integrity [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Structural Integrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378546) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> In honor of my upcoming guest appearance on the [Auralphonic podcast](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/), and beacuse Zaniida asked.

Link to download/stream podfic[ here.](https://app.box.com/s/49qijbw6zt420b14bg6iga5xsq98p15d)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
